August 22, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:08 Dragonian King hi lily 6:08 Flower1470 Hey Silly Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:22 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:23 Dragonian King sup peep 6:24 Flower1470 Sup Peep ACRO in just about a half hour Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:32 Loving77 hi chris 6:32 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:34 Chrisgaff Hey guys 6:38 Dragonian King hi chris oh it is? 6:39 Flower1470 yes 6:44 Loving77 Has anyone heard from Jony recently? 6:44 Chrisgaff Johnny Cage, Johnny Test? Only Johnny's I know. 6:45 Flower1470 yeah we're talking about Johnny Test :P @Peep no I haven't. 6:45 Chrisgaff I knew it! Tbh, that show was.... something else lets just say. 6:47 Flower1470 It was certainly different. 6:47 Dragonian King i have he PMed me on hall not too long ago i reminded him about the wiki but he hasn't replied yet he says he has PM now on TTK so... but that's not exactly the best place to give wiki links :P 6:48 Loving77 yeah lol 6:48 Flower1470 well we have 9 days until Hall closes We cant keep forcing the link down his throat 6:49 Loving77 the last time he logged in was the 13th Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:49 Loving77 ooo 6:49 Flower1470 of this month? Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:49 Loving77 yes 6:49 Dragonian King wb 6:49 Chrisgaff Ty http://imgur.com/gallery/ELRrlIR 6:50 Dragonian King the last time he logged in... on wikia? 6:50 Loving77 no TTH 6:50 Flower1470 @Chris LOL 6:51 Loving77 The last time he logged on TTH was the 13th of this month 6:52 Dragonian King :/ what are we gonna do? obviously he keeps forgetting 6:53 Flower1470 We've all given him the link Or at least told him about it It's his problem now. 6:54 Dragonian King he even has an account so... Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:54 Dragonian King it's his choice i guess 6:54 Loving77 ooo 6:54 Dragonian King ooo Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:54 Dragonian King jinx 6:55 Flower1470 :P Maybe he found out how weird we really are and ran for his life 6:55 Loving77 that's possible :P 6:56 Chrisgaff I don't blame him. :P . 7:04 Loving77 :O My Laugh-O-Dil just stuck its tongue out at me. 7:04 Flower1470 hahah 7:06 Dragonian King maybe he read sillys zexal and found out i was insane 7:12 Flower1470 Sill there's no one here to play acro are you coming? Silly * 7:12 Dragonian King i guess i'll drop by 7:14 Flower1470 just for a couple minutes at least 8:00 Loving77 boop 8:02 Dragonian King dooq 8:12 Loving77 Lily want to see something I made for school today? 8:12 Flower1470 sure 8:12 Loving77 http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Puffy-FluffDessert_zps60c7e14a.png 8:13 Flower1470 whoa first of all, what subject did you need to make this for??? :P 8:14 Loving77 Writing 8:14 Flower1470 oh 8:15 Loving77 I decided to draw a picture to go along with what I wrote :P Mom liked it lol 8:18 Flower1470 lol 8:26 Chrisgaff That looks nice pen. :D Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:28 Dragonian King ooo Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:55 Flower1470 Wb 8:55 Chrisgaff Ty Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:04 Flower1470 ooo 9:15 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:15 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:17 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:36 Dragonian King wb 9:40 Chrisgaff Ty 9:56 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 9:58 Flower1470 Bye Silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:00 Chrisgaff ooo Category:Chat logs Category:August 2014